One more time
by Bordebergia
Summary: Las lágrimas aparecieron ante las palabras, el corazón roto reclamó lo que creía pertinente, y ambos se encontraron, en medio del valle de los recuerdos. Y desde ahora, el mayor tabú de un shinigami sería su condena.


**Esta historia era la que iba a ser parte del evento, pero al terminarla me di cuenta que utilizaba dos parejas, cuando claramente decía una, y en decidí hacer una continuación que sería la que participaría.**

 **He de mencionar que esto esta inspirado el la canción One more time del mismo grupo que nos trajo Anima Rossa y Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo, y cuyo nombre no puedo decir frente a mis amigos o piensan mal ;D**

 **También tiene una teoría de Bleach sobre la relación de Shunsui con su zampakuto.**

 **Y como si no fuese suficiente, tiene una pizca del capitulo 73 del manga Noragami.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Ambos se encontraban en el mismo plano, uno donde el espacio y tiempo no existían, y donde lo único que era perceptible se trataba de un extenso valle repleto de flores de zinnia blanca. Quizá los dos shinigami se encontraban en lugares distintos, sin tener la menor idea de que el otro estaba por el mismo motivo, aún así, se encontraban vigilados por varios hombres y mujeres que vestían kimonos dorados y una capucha negra, los cuales se autonombraban "jueces", y les observaban en completo silencio, mientras el portal que imitaba a la entrada de un templo budista terminaba de formarse, ante las miradas de sorpresa del capitán y la teniente respectivamente.

Los jueces permanecían inmutables por fuera, pero llenos de curiosidad en su interior, recordaban a la perfección a las dos almas que les pidieron un deseo, ellos aceptaron al notar la pureza de sus intenciones y su valor para aceptar el precio, aunque les advirtieron sobre las posibles reacciones de aquellos que los amaban con fervor aún después de tanto tiempo. Y a cambio de los bellos recuerdos de aquella vida, permitirían que nuevos lazos fuesen formados, otorgando un inicio distinto a todo un mundo.

* * *

 _ **Primero fue el turno de Hisana**._

El portal abrió sus puertas para dejarla pasar vistiendo un bello kimono blanco, el cual tenía estampadas varias flores de cerezo en una tonalidad de rosa pálido.  
Le dedicó una suave sonrisa a quien hace años fuese su amado esposo.

—Byakuya-sama, cuanto tiempo— le saludó.

Hisana podía percibir la sorpresa en esos ojos azules, incluso el rostro usualmente serio, parecía haber perdido de vista la imagen de un noble.  
—Querida— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras dudaba en acercarse o no.

—Hay tantas cosas que podría contarte, aunque esta vez sólo te he traído para que libres tus votos hacía mí.

—¿Votos?— preguntó Byakuya al armarse de valor y reducir la distancia lo suficiente para cerciorarse que era la mujer a quien amaba aún después de la muerte.

Ella asintió —Me has jurado amor eterno, incluso después de la muerte, algo dulce de verdad pero... Es un trato unilateral, por desgracia nunca pude corresponderlo y ahora, esto te ata, y no permite que encuentres a la persona que ahora destinada para ti.

—Francamente no lo entiendo, la única mujer que he amado de esta forma eres tú— respondió para tomarla de las manos con suavidad.

—Byakuya-sama, entiende que es por el juramento. Has guardado demasiado tiempo este dolor— le miró con ternura —Debes recuperar la libertad que has perdido.

Él le correspondió la mirada —...Lo siento pero, siendo un noble, mi libertad siempre estará coartada por las reglas. Ya no puedo reclamar algo que perdí.

—No quería decirlo directamente— confesó Hisana antes de soltarlo y darle la espalda —Tienes que olvidarme.

Un breve silencio apareció, ella esperaba a que el Kuchiki pudiese digerirlo, mientras eso sucedía las flores de mecían con suavidad por el viento, el aroma que desprendían era agradable y ayudaba a calmar un poco el ambiente.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Byakuya ligeramente exaltado. —No, eso no lo haré.— la abrazó por detrás y se acercó a su oreja —Pide otra cosa, todo menos eso.— susurró.

Ella suspiró ante las palabras. ¿Qué más podía decirle?, ¿Qué en ese mismo instante estaba al borde de la muerte? Y la única forma de salvarlo sin condenarlo a ser un hollow, era con el trato de los jueces.

Su corazón dolía ante el calor del noble, y las palabras dulces que le daba en un intento de entenderla sólo volvían mas difícil la tarea.

—Debes aceptar mi petición, Byakuya-sama— miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos azules que le rogaban detenerse—Ya no puedes amarme más tiempo.

—Hay algo que ocultas, ¿Verdad?

—¿De que serviría decirlo? No puedes hacer nada.— dijo para desviar la mirada.

Él la obligó a encararlo —¡¿Por qué dices eso?! Apenas pude volverte a ver y me pides algo horrible— las emociones guardadas comenzaban a apoderarse del Kuchiki quien no podía hacer nada —Hisana, ten piedad y dímelo.— pidió.

—De cualquier forma lo olvidarás, no hagas más difícil esto para mí, Byakuya-sama.

—¡¿Qué hay de mí?!— cuestionó antes de sujetarse el pecho —¡Perdí mi corazón cuando te marchaste!

—¡Claro que no!— respondió Hisana un poco molesta, antes de colocar sus manos sobre la del noble. —Yo te di el mío al morir. ¿No lo sientes?

Byakuya cayó arrodillado, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y recorrer su rostro. Miraba confundido a la mujer que amaba.

 ** _¿Qué era tan peligroso para mentir así?_**

Hacia años que no sentía la sensación de las lágrimas, y en lugar de luchar por dominarlas, mostraría que había perdido contra su cuerpo y corazón.

Cuando Hisana tomó su rostro con suavidad y limpió los pequeños rastros, Byakuya pudo percatarse del dolor que le había causado al actuar tan infantil, su pecho se oprimió ante la vergüenza que lo invadió. Decía amarla y ahora estaba viendo sólo su parte.

 _ **Seguramente ella sufría por no poder confesar el secreto.**_

 _ **Todo para protegerlo una vez más.**_

La miró con la misma ternura que tuvo al escuchar que ella aceptaba convertirse en su esposa, aún arrodillado acercó su rostro al de ella.  
—¿P-puedo?— preguntó. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante la timidez, maldijo por dentro el parecer un crió ante ella.

—B-byakuya-sama— el sonrió al escucharla tan sorprendida.

—Aceptaré tus términos, a cambio de un último beso. No importa sí mi mente lo olvida, mi corazón lo recordara por siempre.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Hisana. ¿Quien pensaría que el azabache aún podía ser tan dulce?

Asintió, a lo que Byakuya eliminó la distancia restante.

Tal vez los años se convirtieron en décadas pero, la sensación de calidez que los invadió era la misma, el noble profundizó el beso ante la ansiedad que lo carcomía. Aún así, él no quería un beso atrevido, buscaba que fuese amable, y a su vez que este pudiese reflejar el cariño que aún le guardaba a Hisana.  
Al separarse por la falta de aire, la abrazó, cuando ella lo correspondió por fin logró calmarse.

—Gracias por todo, Hisana. Aunque aún no entiendo del todo esto... pero me alegra haber estado contigo una vez más— dijo antes de levantarse —Trataré de olvidarte si es lo que deseas.

Unos pasos calmados se acercaron, se trataba de uno de los jueces.

—En realidad es ceder tus recuerdos para lograr concretar el trato.— comentó al llegar a lado del noble.

Quizá Byakuya era alto pero, a lado de aquel juez era bajo, ni Kenpachi era tan alto y eso de cierta forma era intimidante. Sin decir algo más, el encapuchado sacó una katana, cuya hoja era de un color blanco y poseía una linea carmesí que la atravesaba desde la punta hasta la empuñadura.

* * *

Gin se quedó en silencio al verla, desvaneció la sonrisa que utilizaba para escudarse y sus ojos azules miraban detenidamente a Rangiku, seguramente ella estaba sorprendida de ver que portaba un kimono color marrón claro, donde estaban dibujados en color negro algunos árboles sin hojas.

—Pregunta, responderé con la verdad a todas ellas— comentó al notar que ella dudaba en dar el primer paso.

—¿Por qué?

No era necesario decir más para saber a que se refería la teniente.

—Quería protegerte, deseaba hacer pagar al hombre que te hizo llorar...Y a cambio, morí inútilmente.— dijo antes de dar un paso, asimismo la teniente retrocedió —Fui egoísta e iluso al creer que yo solo podría detenerlo.

Ella apretaba sus puños en un intento desesperado de no llorar ante él.

Había ansiado tanto el escuchar sus motivos, y ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo, pues sentía que de alguna forma ella lo empujó a seguir a Aizen.

Se sobresaltó a percatarse de que Ichimaru estaba frente a ella, a un par de pasos. _¿Cuando se acercó? No pude escuchar sus pasos_ fue lo que Rangiku pensó.

—Ran, tengo que pedirte un favor— mencionó Gin para sonreír débilmente —Olvida que alguna vez nos conocimos, no he traído más que tristeza a tú vida.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— respondió con voz cortada —¡Me salvaste aquel día!

—Lo sé, y por eso soy un egoísta.

Rangiku le miró desconcertada —No te entiendo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

El antiguo capitán tomó con suavidad las manos de su amada, ambas miradas se encontraron y él no se sorprendió de ver un tenue sonrojo en ella.

—Pensé que Aizen era un maldito por asesinar a tu familia. Sin embargo eres la persona a quien más aprecio y no pude ver a tiempo mi egoísmo, el cual me condenó a muerte. Eras lo único por lo cual vivía, y antes de morir pude darme cuenta, quería borrar el pasado, que tuvieses una vida mejor pero, asimismo no deseaba perderte, quería conocerte y protegerte. ¿Eres capaz de ver mi egoísmo?— dijo Gin antes de acercarse a su oído. —En el fondo me alegraba que él hubiese matado a tu familia, pues ese evento me permitió salvarte. ¿Sabes que difícil fue darme cuenta de eso? Entender que agradecía la peor tragedia de tú vida, aunque para mí significaba una bendición.— le susurró.

Quizá lo decía de forma serena, pero su intención era hacer que ella fuese abrumada por las emociones para terminar todo rápido, no importaba si ella lo odiaba, estaba dispuesto a aceptar las palabras como dagas y a pagar el tiempo que fuese necesario su pecado.

Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Rangiku lo abrazó.

—Lo siento— murmuró antes de bajar la mirada —Nunca pensé que te sentías así.

Gin sentía un nudo en su garganta ante las gentiles palabras, y el calor que ella desprendía sólo hacían doler a su corazón más de lo que una vez pudo sentir.

Recordaba las palabras de los jueces, dos almas debían dar sus memorias más valiosas para salvar a la Sociedad de Almas, nadie parecía dispuesto a entregarlas aparte de Hisana, quien deseaba mantener con vida a Byakuya, aunque fuese un poco más.

Cuando los hombres estaban dispuestos a negarse, él dio un paso adelante. Daría lo más valioso que tenía, no sólo para salvar a la mujer que amaba de una muerte casi segura, sino para borrar el dolor que su partida y errores habían provocado.

Mientras el dulce aroma de Rangiku amenazaba con hipnotizarlo, él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Quizá ella podría entender su petición, aunque debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras, pues dar sus recuerdos no era lo único que estaba estipulado en el contrato.

—Dejame protegerte una vez más— le pidió con suavidad a ella.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

Él se separó para mirarla con una leve sonrisa, la cual estaba cargada de nostalgia y una pizca de dolor.

—Tienes que dar tus recuerdos, no recordaras nada sobre mí, por favor.

—¿Y tú?

—Sobreviviré, aveces te preocupas demasiado, Rangiku-chan— dijo antes de esconderse detrás de su típica sonrisa.

 _Quiero verte con una felicidad sincera, sólo una vez más_ , era lo que pensaba Gin al notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en Matsumoto quien lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

—Estarás bien— le aseguró Gin mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello con gentileza . Aunque el egoísmo que aún conservaba su corazón le pedía negarse y buscar a otra persona que pudiese otorgar lo más valioso que tenían almas como él.

Sin embargo, no deseaba perder todo lo que ella le había enseñado para cumplir un simple capricho, así que estaba dispuesto a darle la libertad que merecía, nuevas memorias y una vida con menos cicatrices.

—Quisiera verte una vez más.— comentó la teniente un poco más calmada.

—Lo harás, aunque seguramente no me recordaras.— dijo —Lo importante es que tú seas fe...

Ichimaru fue interrumpido por beso, abrió ligeramente sus ojos ante la sorpresa, Rangiku lo había jalado su kimono para eliminar la diferencia de estaturas.  
El calor que invadió su pecho era mucho, hacía años que anhelaba besar a la teniente, pero el miedo surgía al imaginar que Aizen podría utilizar a Rangiku a su favor para dominarlo por completo si llegaba a enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos, esta posibilidad simplemente lo aterró en su momento y provocó que se alejara abruptamente de ella en un intento de protegerla. Sabía que todo acabaría después del beso y unas cuantas palabras, así que profundizó lo que ahora había sido casi un roce de labios, deseando que su deseo fuese hecho realidad.

Pronto él y Hisana salvarían a la persona que amaban, sin embargo el precio era grande para ellos dos.

—Gin..— Rangiku lo llamó al separarse por la falta de aire —Me alegra que por fin me cuentes la verdad y pueda ayudarte, aceptaré tu petición si eso te hace feliz.

Ante la sonrisa con la que Matsumoto dijo aquellas palabras él sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

 ** _Todavía no le decía toda la verdad pero, de hacerlo estaría revelando el mayor tabú de un shinigami._**

—Gracias Matsumoto— respondió, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió.

La mujer se giró hacia los encapuchados que los observaban en silencio.

—Estoy lista. —mencionó Rangiku segura.

Un juez del grupo se acercó con una katana negra cuyo filo era sentado y en las pequeñas puntas un color dorado era perceptible.

* * *

Ambos jueces podían escuchar las palabras que cruzaban la mente de ambos shinigami, la duda había desaparecido y confiaban ciegamente en la persona que amaban.

—Muy bien— las espadas se alzaron apuntando al cielo —Su deseo será cumplido.

El capitán de la sexta división y la teniente de la décima cayeron inconscientes al ser atravesados por la espada.

—Su turno— le dijeron a las almas.

Gin y Hisana dieron un paso adelante. El juez que ahora estaba frente a ellos les atravesó el pecho. Ambos sonrieron con tristeza al ver como el hilo rojo que poseían se desvanecía, para dar lugar a una cadena.

Las ropas que poseían cambiaron, incluso su apariencia lo hizo un poco. Hisana obtuvo en sus manos una máscara de color rojo. Gin se convirtió en algo parecido a un demonio zorro.

Aquellas katanas que les atravesaron se desvanecieron. Ellos dos miraron a los jueces que tenían enfrente. —Reescribiremos la historia de ellos dos y de todos con los cuales han interactuado, asimismo modificaremos los eventos que podrían verse afectados por ausencia — las voces de los jueces eran distintas pero, el coro parecía convertirse en uno —Y a cambio ustedes se convertirán en la zampakuto de ellos sin embargo, su nuevo bankai será peligroso para el portador, aunque las memorias lograsen renacer estarán condenados a estar separados y deberán aprender a manejar las emociones con mayor cuidado.

Los jueces miraban en silencio como ambas almas aceptaban sin protestar los términos. No era la primera vez que llevaban a cabo el contrato, aunque la determinación y amor de esos dos era interesante, una leve sonrisa apareció los rostros escondidos ante la incertidumbre de los dos espíritus, les darían una pista sobre el precio final.

—El trato se concretará al formarse un nuevo hilo rojo, a partir de ahí el tabú se volverá inservible, pues la memorias serán enterradas por el shinigami en lo más profundo de su alma: Ustedes.— agregaron en completa calma. Ellos conocían a la perfección el tabú, pues su condena era producto de haberlo roto en el peor momento de la historia.

 **Ningún espíritu de zampakuto puede amar profundamente a su portador, y este no debe de corresponderle. En caso de hacerlo estarían cayendo en el egoísmo total el cual podría llevarlos a la destrucción, yo mismo le aseguré de que cada alma tiene otra destinada y asimismo a su espada le corresponde otro espíritu.**

Fueron la palabras del Rey antes de sellarlos en el valle, condenándoles a mirar como moría su portador en cada vida, mientras la alma incompleta vagaba buscando _"algo"_ que nunca encontraba, haciendo que en más de una ocasión el shinigami se sumiera en la más profunda locura.

Aquella clausula no podían cambiarla, aunque ellos tenían el poder más que suficiente para modificar el pasado... Aunque la peor parte sucedía sí el shinigami recordaba su pasado, pues sólo la muerte podría reunirlo con su amante.


End file.
